How Many!
by Winterfang53
Summary: Hello World! This is my submission for Gajeel Day 2019, please enjoy!


_Gajeel day is October 2 so I thought I would write a quick submission for it. I hope you enjoy! This was put together pretty quickly so please excuse the minor mistakes! _

_Please note that this story takes place before the Tartarus arc._

It was a brief break in the weather in Magnolia, the sun was shining as people mingled in the streets, enjoying the light after the recent batch of storms. Gajeel took this opportunity to make his way to the guild, followed by his ever-faithful exceed Patherlily.

"It took forever for the rain to stop," Gajeel grumbled as he stepped through a puddle, Patherlily nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, after almost a week of raining nonstop, it's nice to have a break finally."

Neither Gajeel or Lily were fans of working in the rain, so the boys took this past week off to relax, only they didn't plan on being bored out of their minds by the end of it. As soon as the rain let up, Gajeel bolted out his front door to head down to the guild to finally get a job - or maybe see his favorite bluenette.

"I wonder what Levy's been up too," Lily asked offhandedly, a small smirk painted on his face as he watched Gajeel perk up at the sound of her name. Gajeel felt the upward pull of his lips but froze to stop the smile from truly forming.

"Eh, she was probably reading or something," Gajeel grumbled, turning away from Lily so as not to see his mocking stare. The damn cat just wouldn't let off about how Gajeel had "feelings" for the short girl and should finally "man-up" and "ask her out".

Much easier said than done.

Before Lily could say anything else, the guildhall finally came into view. Picking up his pace, Gajeel sped over to the door and yanked it open. The familiar smell of wood and booze hit him, along with the mingled scents of his fellow guildmates but Gajeel didn't care about them. No, Gajeel's nose had already latched onto the one scent in particular that he adored had already commanded his feet to seek. After a moment of weaving through tables while dodging bodies, mugs, and furniture, Gajeel found Levy sitting at a table with Cana.

"Morning Shrimp," Gajeel said, ruffling her hair before sitting down, causing her to glare at him before fixing her hair.

"Don't do that!" Levy huffed, causing Gajeel to laugh as she puffed out her cheek. She was just too damn cute to not tease her daily.

"You two done with your morning flirting?" Cana chimed in, grinning at the pair behind her mug. Levy and Gajeel both flushed before Gajeel turned to glare at the interrupting woman, only to notice that Cana had her cards out.

"Whatcha up to?" he asked glancing down at the stack. Cana grinned again before gesturing to her cards.

"Reading Levy her fortune, all the girls had theirs done today to see how many kids they would have. I'd offer you to read yours but reading the same fortune twice is kind of redundant."

Both Levy and Gajeel turned red, "Cana!" Levy squeaked loudly, "j-just get on with it!"

Cana laughed but did as she was told. Shuffling her cards, Cana started to explain what she was doing.

"The number of kids you'll have to based on how many flower cards I pull, I keep pulling until I run into a blank. The color indicated the gender: Red for girls and blue for boys. Ready?" Levy nodded, her blush still rosy on her cheeks. Gajeel glared at the deck nervously. A couple of years ago Gajeel would have never thought he'd ever have kids but lately, he's been thinking more and more about having a family - only if the right bluenette girl agrees, that is.

Cana gave the deck a final shuffle before putting the stack on the table. She then pulled a card face down and set it on the table.

"And your first card is…" Cana said as she flipped the card. It revealed a flower, colored blue. "You have at least one," Cana said smiling causing Levy to smile brightly. Gajeel stared intensely at the card, blue meant boy, a son!

Cana then pulled the second card, revealing a second flower only thing time it was red.

"A girl this time!" Levy cried excitingly.

Cana nodded, "that makes two so far." Gajeel watched Cana pull the third card, feeling very invested in its outcome. Cana flipped the card to reveal another red flower. "We have three babies so far!" Gajeel felt in a way he had never before, suddenly these three children felt very real and Gajeel knew that he wanted nothing more than to be their father.

With Gajeel momentarily distracted, Cana flipped the fourth card, reveal yet another flower, only this time it was blue. Levy squeaked, drawing Gajeel's attention back to the table, only to gasp at the fact there were four flowers now. Cana wiggled her eyebrows at the pair before pulling the fifth card only to reveal…

Another flower, red this time.

Five, Gajeel thought, there were five flowers - babies.

Holy crap!

"Damn you two," Cana chuckled, "been getting busy I see. Got three girls and two boys so far, let's see if you guys even out the score!" Gajeel felt himself lock onto Cana's hand as she went for the card. Time slowed down as Cana took her time flipping the card to reveal yet another flower and damn him if it wasn't blue.

"You guys actually did it!" Cana roared in laughter, "you two going at it like rabbits or something!?" Gajeel felt the blood drain from his face. Six kids. Six. Six mouths to feed. Six.

He needed a bigger house.

Levy stood gasping like a fish out of water at the table. Counting the cards again and again so see if her eyes weren't just playing her. Feeling herself turn bright red, she glanced nervously at the still untouched stack and before Cana could even move, reached over and flipped the seventh card which revealed a sword - it was a blank.

"Six kids!" Cana yelled, drawing the attention of the surrounding crowd.

"What are you talking about Cana?" Jet asked as he came over, followed by Droy, Lucy, and Natsu.

"Gajeel and Levy are going to have six kids!"

The room went silent, a pin could have been heard if someone dropped it before…

"How many?!" the guild cried out followed by the distinct sound of two bodies hitting the floor. As Jet and Droy laid pasted out on the floor, the whole guild broke out into excited cheering, congratulation and teasing the couple as Lily flew about the room in sheer excitement.

In the mix of all the yelling, cheering, and body throwing, Levy turned shyly to Gajeel, unable to come up with words but eyes wide open told him all he needed to know. Gajeel grinned brightly down at Levy, drawing his face close to hers until their noses touched before wiggling his brows.

"Wanna get started on those six brats of ours, Shrimp?"


End file.
